Long Lost Luv
by Sirina Heart
Summary: One shot- A romantic night just between Jack and his long lost childhood friend (Joanna Chris)


**Disclaimer- I do not own pirates of the Caribbean.**

**I wrote this story back in like 8th grade along with a full story that I may post later this does follow another story so I will update soon. enjoy and review?**

* * *

**Long Lost Love**

Joanna Chris and Jack sit down in the Captain's quarters.

"Now tell me love, how do you feel to be a board the Pearl again?" Jack asked.

Joanna turns to face Jack.

"Not no different really" Said Joanna.

"Oh" He said in high pitched shocked voice (Just like in the movies) "Will this change yer mind?"

She looks at him confused, but then he holds up a bottle of rum, she swipes it from him and takes a big swig of it.

"Good enough for me" Joanna said with a big smile on her face.

All of a sudden the Pearl goes over some huge waves and Joanna drops her bottle, the bottle shatters everywhere. Joanna ends up cutting her foot open.

"Oww" She said in pain.

"Come her..re" He said with a odd slurred accent.

She walks to him, sitting on the bed with Jacky, feeling very nervous.

"Well that's not good" He said examining her foot. "Chris don' move"

"I won't don't worry"

Jack leaves the bed to go find a scrap of cloth, he comes back to her moments later.

"Hand me the rum"

Joanna gets bug eye's.

"Isn't that a waste Jacky?"

"Not if it's to help you luv"

"Your so sweet"

"I've heard that a lot, but royals, I've realized don't think I am"

He pours the liquor on the cloth and wraps in around her foot.

"Thank you Jack"

She hugs him and looks at him with a dazing stare.

"Well if your not going to kiss me luv, then I'll be on me way" Jack said staring back into her eye's.

"I want more than a kiss from the notorious Captain Jack Sparrow"

She kissed him, then Jack pushes her over.

"Undress me Jacky" She said in a seductive tone. "I'm sick of this dress, it kills"

Jack helps her out of the dress, still maintaining his distance and restraining himself to not touch her in anyway that she'll get mad at him for. Jack pulls on her corset, it's stuck. Jack rummages through some draws and can't find a knife.

"Looking for this" Joanna asked teasing Jack with his own blade.

She holds it up for him.

"Thank you" He takes it back from her, saying it very statistically.

Jack proceeds to cut every string knowing that he was that much closer to her, but still maintaining his distance from her.

"Jack take off those infermative belts, they are very loud"

Of course Jack listened to her and toke off the belts and his scarf with no complaint, even tho he knew she was trying to get him to remove clothes faster.

"Better?" He asked taking off his hat and coat.

"Yes it is"

Joanna walks over to Jack, she unbuttons his one sleeve, then pulls off his shirt.

"Your beautiful" Joanna said admiring his tattoo's and scares.

"So are you"

She touches his bullet scars and he twitches away from her touch.

"Jack..." She said sadly. "I wish I could of stayed with you, I would of never let these things happen to you"

"It's not your fault luv" Jack smiles at her.

Joanna smiles back in a pirate smile that Jack can't figure out how describe in words, only seeing will really tell what it means and why it looks so close to Barbossa's.

"Trust me I have more clothes then you think I do" Joanna said almost sadly.

"Remove them" Jack demanded.

"You"

"Really?"

"Yes"

Joanna loosens her strings to her shirt and peers down her shirt to see more clothes, all along with slightly kissing her neck.

"You weren't kidding when ye said layers" Jack said laughing, pulling away from her body.

"I never lie, see Jack you and me are not so different after all"

"I see"

He slips off her vest and shirt and throws the to the ground. Jack kicks off his boots and Joanna leans in kissing Jack making him fall backwards almost missing the bed. A few minutes later, Jack says...

"Would you like all night to spend on taking our clothes off?" Jack asked.

"No"

"It's almost day light out please hurry"

"Alright, fine, don't get so worked up, but I was admiring how wonderfully made you are"

"As was I luv"

They remove the rest of there clothes and Jack stops in his tracks amazed at her very large breast.

"Yes?" She asked.

Instead of responding he takes a mouth full in his mouth while kneading the other one with his hand. She moans very loudly, but Jack had to pinch her nipple to remind her that they were not totally alone on this ship. He starts to suck the next breast and she arches her back just as Jack slips his finger inside her.

"Oh! Jack" She moaned.

She had enough pleasure after a few minutes, so Joanna flipped jack around surprising as well, she toke his length in her hand and started to stroke it very quickly.

"Damnit Chris that feels good" Jack groaned through his teeth, trying to move to get on top of her.

Feeling helpless under her control Jack finally gives in and lets her take over, she sits on top of him slipping his shaft inside her. He moans in pleasure at her tightness. Jack rocks her back and forth listening to her sweet moans. But Jack couldn't take it he needed to be in control of her to tame this wild woman that was taming him!

Jack flips Joanna onto her _**back**_ and punctures her once again, not holding anything back he pushes his manhood in her as far as he could, she almost screams with enjoyment. Joanna enjoyed this so she enticed it making Jack go crazy.

"Joanna I won't be able to hold myself in much longer"

"Oh Jack do it, yes! Do it now"

With that he explodes right inside her. Jack lays to the side of her, as she played with

his beads he strokes her hair. He had finally found his LONG LOST LUV.

"Jack is someone calling your name this late at night?"

"Aye it's your father"

"He might be looking for me"

"Why should I care luv, he's not aloud in here"

"Jack, he's captain too"

"I told ye I don't care about your father "If you don't bloody care then neither do I"

"I knew you wouldn't"

"Kiss me Jacky"

Her lips were so close to his mustache that it tickled his lip, he could never resist her lips not after tonight.

"Why not" Jack said smiling his pirate grin.

He leans down and kisses her with such grace, passion, and calmness she almost fainted.

"Jack!" Barbossa yelled interrupting there moment.

"Stay here and get dressed" Jack said throwing on a pair of pants.

He leaves the room with hesitation.

"What do you want Barbossa? Can't you let a man sleep."

"I'm not stupid Jack, you were with my daughter all night"

"Hector, I was... but she insisted that I keep the Sparrow family going so don't freak out on me but she is what you call a pregnant woman"

"Move" He said pushing Jack out the way, opening the door to the captain's quarters.

"Are you okay?" Asked Barbossa.

"Never better... why?"

"Jack said you were pregnant" Fumed Barbossa.

"Jacky I thought you said this would be a secret" She whined.

"I guess not" He said scratching his head.

"So what your getting at is I'm going to be a father in law to Jack?!" Barbossa complained.

"Aye, father, you are"

"No... why me?" Question Barbossa.

"I'm sorry but you can't keep me from love forever, you know"

"Aye, I know that"

"Just be lucky I didn't marry James Norrington"

"You what?!" Jack and Barbossa exclaimed at the same time.

"Aye"

"Move" Barbossa said pushing Jack out of the way leaving.

"I think he's mad at me" Joanna sighed.

"That he would be"

Jack wraps his arms around Joanna.

"Kiss me Captain Jack Sparrow"

"That I can do"

With that he leans down and kisses her.


End file.
